Extra Super Size Me
by Katherine Yawn
Summary: What happens when Maji founder watches Super Size Me? A new menu that will put American fast food chains to shame with outragous new sizes on food. Chubby Kuroko(oblivious) x all.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is just a random story I thought about doing because I thought a chubby Kuroko would look pretty cute. I'm not trying to offend anymore either. Hope you guys enjoy~ sorry for the grammar errors ^**

"Oi Kuroko, aren't you drinking too much vanilla shakes lately?" Kagami asked with a suspicious look towards the ever-growing stack of empty extra super size cups.

**INTRUSION**

Yes, Maji had watched "super s*ze me" and decided they also wanted to be like those fast food chains in America. So they introduced their own super size menu that was even bigger than the ones's on t.v.. Yes, maji would make their name known all over the world with this EXTRA SUPER SIZE menu. The burgers were the size of a newborn baby, the french-fries were the size of a one year old, and the milkshakes/drinks, the size of a three year old (the food stated also weighed the same as the average weight of the ages of children/baby stated above).

**BACK TO STORY**

Kuroko, looked up from his tenth EXTRA SUPER SIZE milkshake and shook his head in disagreement. After finishing his cold delight, Kuroko faced Kagami and said, "Kagami-kun, I never get fat, I brush my teeth three times a day, and I never get stomachaches unless I eat over my limit, so stop acting like my mother please, I won't die."

"ok..." Kagami replied, but still had a skeptical face on. He wasn't sure if Maji was trying to make all the people of Japan look worse than the people in America who lived off of Mc*onalds and Burge* k*ng. Their EXTRA SUPER SIZE menu was ridiculous. He hadn't even finished his EXTRA SUPER SIZE burger yet (1/99 of it left =_=) and to think Kuroko had finished ten EXTRA SUPER SIZE vanilla milkshakes and going on his eleventh was crazy. He was a little worried about his little shadow friend no matter what Kuroko said to calm his mind. This was just too much, even for an expert milkshake drinker.

Finally, after his twentieth milkshake, Kuroko was satisfied and Kagami was staring at him with his mouth open like a baka. Kuroko flicked his light's head and with a blank face he said, "Kagami-kun, stop staring and let's go home, I think I drank too many milkshakes and my stomach doesn't feel so good now." woken out of his stupor, Kagami sighed and replied " well no duh, Sherlock, anyone would have a stomachache from drinking that much sugar and fat." Hearing this Kuroko pouted a little but said nothing. He knew that he may have gone over his limit by just a little *coughalotcough*.

The next morning Kuroko's body felt heavy. Suuuuuuuuuupppppppppeeerrrr duuuuuuuuupppppeeerrrrr heavy. He slowly got out of bed with a thunk and stared at his feet. They were swelled up and chubby looking, he now noticed that his pjs were really tight on his body and it seemed a few of the buttons had popped open. Kuroko was in a state of shock. Then he thought back to those 20 EXTRA SUPER SIZE cups of milkshakes. That was his only reason on why he had gotten this fat in only one night.

Kuroko started freaking out on the inside but kept his poker face on. He somehow had to get out of his dilemma without the others discovering about his new weight. They would not be happy, especially Riko (practice), and who knows how the GOM would react. Kuroko grabbed an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants that he for some reason had laying around in his closet, got ready for school, and huffed and puffed his way to school.

Finally at his seat, Kuroko was already sweating wheezing because of his new weight and already extremely low stamina. Kagami, heard the uneven breathing form the blunette and was extremely worried. He turned around and what he saw shocked him.

There, sitting behind him was a chubby Kuroko with flushed cheeks and huge blue watery eyes. His cute little plump pink lips were parted slightly and his tiny slender tongue was sticking out a little. Also there seemed to be sparkles all around Kuroko...wait...sparkles and...flowers? Kagami's head blew up and his face was redder than his hair. How could he deem his shadow cute? He never even noticed Kuroko's appearance until now, when he had gained a few pounds which made him look irresistibly cu-bakncjkkakajfheikl what is he thinking? Kagami quickly turned back around to face the teacher and for once he tried to learn in class (distraction from Kuroko's new appearance)

Kuroko stared at his light with a confused expression. Why did Kagami turn red? Did he have a fever? Or was he mad at him because he had gained too much weight and now wouldn't be as effective on the court? He would just have to find out after class ended and apologize for not listening to Kagami last night when he was still only on his tenth milkshake.

When the bell rang, Kagami quickly sprinted out of the classroom and avoided Kuroko for the whole day until basketball practice. He did not know how he could face the shadow after all his weird thoughts and blushing spasms. His heart could not take all the thump thump thumping it was doing.

**Hope it was ok= =;;**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY SORRY, but I know that won't cover it...I was kind of in a bind this school year with two of my classes...math and AP chem...so I didn't have much time to do anything...**

"Hey Kagami, where's Kuroko? How come you came here all by yourself?!" shouted Huyga as he saw the first year hesitantly saunter in through the gym doors.

"W-What? Kuroko? W-What about K-Kuroko? I NEVER SAID THAT HE'S CUTE ESPICALLY NOT WITH HIS HUGE SKY BLUE DOEY EYES THAT HAVE SUCH AN INNOCENT LOOK IN THEM THAT ANYONE WOULD WANT TO *bleep* HIM! AND I NEVER SAID THAT BECUASE NOW, HE'S KINDA CHUBBY(like a chibi) HE LOOKS EVEN MORE IRRESISTABLE!"

Huyga stared at his kouhai with horrified look. 'The fuc* is Kagami talking about? I didn't even ask him about how he feels about Kuroko.. and anyways who would want to f-...'

At that moment, Kuroko stumbled into the gym, looking out of breath and very gloomy. "Sorry everyone...I just...I couldn't find Kagami-kun, so I walked over here by myself...and as you can see I sorta gained some weight...sorry!"

Everyone (except Kagami who ran away), turned to stare at their invisible player who now wasn't so invisible, in-fact he seemed to stand out even more than the average person. There were sparkles around him and his cheeks were flushed a soft pink and his little plump lips were parted ever so slightly.

He then fell to the gym floor, landing on his back, his sky blue tresses splayed around his head and his hands curled slightly next to his ears al the while panting harshly.

"Th-th-THIS IS TOO MUCH AJDIFNIJNGIOJDSCKJDIOJ!" blood spurted everywhere and the bodies of Serien basketball team fell to the gym floor.

Riko, who walked in right when the team fell to the ground stared in disbelief. 'What could cause this many nosebleeds?! I MUST FIND IT!' She began snuffing out the whole gym until she heard soft pants coming from the entrance of the gym. Her eyes widened as she saw an erotic,chubby Kuroko laying on the ground looking like he had just been raped by the team. She immediately took out her phone and took a quick shot of the scene quickly sending it to...

Akashi Seijuro's phone buzzed signaling that a text had just arrived. He looked at the sender and saw that it was from his Tetsuya's coach. Wondering if something bad had happened to his precious, he quickly opened up the text and what he saw caused him first, to have a tiny nosebleed, then, to become incredibly angry, then, he grabbed as many scissors as he could and got his chauffeur to escort him to Seiren ASAP. On the way to Seirin he shot a text to the other members of the GOM telling them to quickly meet up at Seiren.

Once at Seirin, Akashi met up with the others and they all made their way into the gym. There they saw a chubby Kuroko who had tears in his eyes and his cute little nose was slightly red. It was obvious that Kuroko had been crying. The reason: all the bloody Seirin members were being escorted out of the gym and loaded onto ambulances which immediately took them to the closest hospital.

The GOM quickly surrounded their sniveling player and offered as much comfort as they could. Murasakibara was trying to get Kuroko to stick his tongue out so he could place a vanilla candy on-top of it. (ulterior motives sighted! *A *)

Akashi was going around glaring at the other members trying to hint to them to get the hell away from his Tetsuya and let only him, the great Akashi comfort the poor lamb.

Aomine was stroking his hand through Kuroko's soft powder blue hair, gently caressing it lovingly and gently like it was the only thing that mattered.

Kise had his arms wrapped around Kuroko whispering sweet nothing's to the sniffling player who, at this point was cringing and trying to get away from everyone.

Midorima was trying to get Kuroko to hold his lucky item, which in this case was a picture of Midorima because today Oha Asa said that Aquarius will find happiness if they carry around a picture of a Cancer and Midorima just happens to be a Cancer.

Suddenly, the gym doors slammed opened causing the GOM to halt their comforting *coughsexualharassmentcough* of their phantom member. "KKUURRROOOKKKKOOOO~ I'M BACK~!"

**Hope it was ok...sorry for the weirdness and grammar mistakes...once I have more time i'll fix my errors...**

**and saying this beforehand, I probably won't update for a while, so both extra super size me and puppy love won't be updating anytime soon...sorry...**


End file.
